I Don't Want To Tell You That I Love You
by NiceFwoops
Summary: "When you were graduating, and you were leaving Hogwarts, what did you say to me?" To Lee's surprise, Oliver's voice was warm and heartfelt. "I told you that I'd wait for you." Oliver/Lee


Disclaimer- I don't feel this. I mean, own it. Both, I dunno.

written as a quick reserve for the falcons as a member of the fanfiction quidditch league, you know the drill. it's not great; i had to write it really fast. why do i always end up writing slash? ugh

set during the second wizard war, pottermore era

warnings for, um, lee/oliver and my mediocre writing

* * *

"There's someone at the door for you."

Lee looked up from his copy of _Witch Weekly_ (hidden behind a copy of_ Transfiguration Today_).

"No there isn't."

Kingsley raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"There can't be anyone here for me," said Lee pointedly. "Seeing as we are hidden. Super hidden. Or we _should _be."

"We are," said Kingsley. "Which is why you need to get your ass off my couch and answer the door."

"Why me?"

"I don't know the kid that's knocking, Lee. I can't ask him the security question."

Lee groaned. "I was _enjoying_ this article!"

Kingsley's eyebrows continued their upwards ascent. "Yes, those Transfiguration articles are riveting, aren't they? They keep the imaginations of senior citizens all over the country absolutely _buzzing._"

Lee made an obscene hand gesture and pulled himself off Kingsley's sofa.

"Remind me why I let you stay at my place," grumbled Kingsley.

"Because of my wit," answered Lee. "And my nice ass."

"I've seen nicer."

Lee waggled his butt as he walked to the door; he could almost _feel_ Kingsley rolling his eyes.

He pressed his ear to the door and undid the ward that kept people from hearing them, his wand at the ready.

"Hello?"

"I heard you on the radio."

Oh.

Wow.

Lee hadn't expected to hear _that_ voice.

"I-I thought you weren't fighting."

"I wasn't," said the voice on the other side of the door. "But now I am."

"Lee," said Kingsley sharply. "Security. This is how they get to you."

"Oh yeah," said Lee. "Oliver..."

"Yes?"

"Um, let me think," said Lee, thinking hard. "Who won the House Cup in your fifth year?"

"Slytherin," said Oliver, and Lee smiled at the bitterness in his voice.

"Not good enough," said Kingsley. "Anyone in your year could have known that."

"Okay, then..." said Lee. "When McGonagall came into the Great Hall in your sixth year and said she had an announcement, what did you say?"

Lee could feel the vibrations of Oliver's laugh through the wood. "I asked if Quidditch was back on."

"Are you even trying, Lee?" said Kingsley, his voice calm, but an undercurrent of worry running through it.

"F-Fine," said Lee. "When you were graduating, and you were leaving Hogwarts, what did you say to me?"

To Lee's surprise, Oliver's voice was warm and heartfelt. "I told you that I'd wait for you."

"And I told you that you should go for your dream."

And _I_ told _you_ that you were being ridiculous, that I'd never stop going for my dream, I just also knew I could have you."

"And I said-"

"Okay, okay," said Kingsley. "I believe you. I'll let him in."

Kingsley and Lee undid the necessary wards and hustled Oliver in, resetting the wards immediately.

"Wow," said Oliver, looking around. "This, uh, your place, Kingsley?"

Kingsley laughed. "No, we've just set up in the warehouse for the short term. We move around a lot."

"Do you live together because of Potterwatch?" asked Oliver, sitting on the couch, which, if Lee and Kingsley were inclined to be honest, was a Transfigured two by four.

"Why, Oliver," said Lee, grinning. "Jealous?"

"Maybe a little."

Lee made a face at Oliver. He had never been lauded as especially mature.

"What about Professor Lupin?" asked Oliver. "Where's he stay? Assuming I'm right in recognizing his voice, and he is Romulus."

"He's got a pregnant wife to worry about. He moves around just as much as us, he just takes even more precautions, if that's even possible," replied Lee. "I can't tell you any more."

"Weird," said Oliver thoughtfully. "I always thought he was into blokes."

"Yeah, so did everyone, but he proved them wrong," said Lee, chuckling.

"Why did you come?" asked Lee.

"A couple of reasons," said Oliver. "If there's a big battle, I want to know. I want to be part of it. And the other one..."

"Why don't I leave you two lovebirds alone?" asked Kingsley. "I'll go take a piss or something. Can I borrow your_ Today?_"

Lee winced. "Ah, no, it's-"

But it was too late. Kingsley picked it up and the_ Witch Weekly_ fell out. They all stared it for a moment.

"Damn it," said Lee.

Kingsley laughed all the way to the bathroom.

"So," said Lee, when they were alone. Oliver had scooted extremely close to him the moment he'd sat down and slung his muscular arm over Lee's shoulders. "What changed your mind?"

"I'm embarrassed to say," began Oliver, clearing his throat and looking down. "I didn't really care about defeating You-Know-Who at first. I just thought, you know, that others would take care of it while I played Quidditch. But then one of my teammates was hauled into the Ministry and they never came back. I didn't realize...I didn't think it would be like that. So I'm going to make up for it now. I want to fight."

"Merlin," said Lee. "That's really hot."

Oliver blushed under his tan.

"So you've come to apologize?" said Lee. "You didn't need to. I wasn't mad at you."

"You don't sound very convincing."

"I wasn't _that_ mad at you."

"I'm sorry either way," said Oliver softly. "I am. I was a coward."

"I'm glad you admit it," said Lee, smiling. "But let's move on. It's in the past now."

They hesitated, each unsure whether or not to make a move. Oliver's thumb began rubbing against Lee's neck. Lee into it, turning his head to face Oliver's. Their faces were only about an inch apart; Lee could feel Oliver's breath.

"I was hoping you'd say that," said Oliver.

"I know you were," said Lee.

They kissed, and Lee suddenly felt as though Voldemort was dead and they were free, because how else could this be happening?

"We're in the middle of a war," said Lee. "I don't want to tell you I love you."

"I understand," said Oliver. "I do."

They kissed again.

* * *

r and r please


End file.
